Grand Theft Auto: Politics
by awdadad
Summary: Tommy Vercetti has control of Vice City. But a politician may put an end to his operation.
1. Candidate Harrison

First story of The New Vice City  
  
Grand Theft Auto: Politics  
  
Chapter One: Candidate Harrison  
  
It had been a week sense Sonny Forelli was killed. The city of Vice City had become owned by Tommy Vercetti. The Cubans and Haitians had killed each other out of the picture, they were now not even a problem for Tommy. No one else could stand up to Mr. Vercetti and the cops, the mayor, even the courts of Vice City was under his payroll.   
  
A man wanted to change that though. His name was Henry Harrison. He was a candidate for mayor. Soon he gained support and was the top contender to take the mayor's job. He had grown up in Vice City and was effected greatly by gangs and drugs. His dad was killed in a shoot-out and his mom was a drug addict. He was taken in by his Uncle who ran a small smuggling operation. He had seen 2 men killed in front of his eyes just before his Uncle. All over a suitcase of money. From that day forth he wanted to do away with all corruption and crime.  
  
Tommy walked into the room where Ken was ion. A TV was placed next to the wall and Ken was watching the debate. Harrison was beating the crap out of the mayor.  
  
"He looks like he could cause some problems." Ken blurted to Tommy  
  
"I think I can persuade him. Set up an appointment with him." Tommy smiled.  
  
Ken reached over to the phone as it rang.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"Well pick it up!"  
  
Ken picked it up. It was Harrison. He had just finished the debate.   
  
"Meet me at the Malibu around 10:00."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We will discuss some business"  
  
Harrison hanged up. That's all he had to say.  
  
"So will you go see him?" Asked Ken. He didn't realize Tommy had that look in his eye. Tommy smiled  
  
"And see what this ass has to say? Oh I'll go. And maybe we won't have to worry about any trouble after all. You'll just have to accept the fact that no one can cause Tommy Vercetti any damn problems."  
  
Ken just sighed and went back to his TV.  
  
"And one more thing Ken."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Get your fat ass up, we got an empire to rule here."  
  
Tommy kicked the chair Ken was tilting on. It hit smack down on the floor. Ken's head banged against the ground.  
  
"SHIT! What the hell you do that for?" 


	2. Scandals Arise

First story of The New Vice City  
  
Grand Theft Auto: Politics   
  
Chapter Two: Scandals Arise  
  
Vercetti has glad to see Harrison seeing his way. He walked out the door. The night air was warm. The humidity was always around the mansion. He walked slowly to the yellow Banshee. He placed on the passenger side a suitcase. A suitcase filled with money. He was going to buy off Harrison. Moving around the front of the Banshee he opened the driver's door and slid into the leather seat. The car purred as he turned the key.   
  
He soon drove out the driveway and onto the streets of Vice City. The car drove smoothly. It stopped when needed and quickly sped up. The Malibu was easy enough to get to and better yet Tommy owned it. Anything went wrong his Marios could protect him, like he needed protection?  
  
The car stopped in front of the Malibu. Tommy got out. To the side of the building was Harrison. resting on the wall. It appeared like he had been waiting for a long time. He spotted Tommy.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Vercetti. There you are."  
  
"Call me Tommy." He shook Henry's hand.   
  
"What did you want? Why did you call me down here after all."  
  
"Well Tommy, as you know there is a election coming up."  
  
"And you want me to help you win it?"  
  
"In a way.. yes I do."  
  
"Well I thought this was the corruptness Harrison here." Tommy smirked.  
  
"Well did you bring anything for me?" Harrison pressed.  
  
"Of course. I have brought $100,000. Would that be enough?"  
  
"That's plenty. Thank you."  
  
Harrison took the suitcase. He then walked to a black Washington parked on the street. He soon left and so did Tommy. On the way back Tommy couldn't shake the feeling something else was gong down. Something that he didn't know about.   
  
"In a way... yes I do." He just couldn't shake what he said.  
  
The next morning Ken woke Tommy up from bed.  
  
"What is it you crazy lawyer!"  
  
"The news" Tommy looked up and Ken's face was pale.   
  
Tommy was getting out of his bed when he stopped.  
  
"Do you mind! I don't sleep in little girl lawyer pajamas like some people I know."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tommy got up and got dressed. He walked out of his room to Ken's TV room.  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
"Watch the news."  
  
Tommy looked and heard. On the screen was video footage of Harrison taking money from him. The Reporter began to speak.  
  
"Once again were showing you the footage of businessman Thomas Vercetti giving money to Henry Harrison. Harrison has given the money to the police and is taking credit for the exposure to Vercetti's corruption."  
  
Tommy looked shocked.  
  
"That Bastard!"  
  
Soon after he spoke sirens were heard in the distance. He told his Mario's not to fight back. He would easily get out of this but Harrison wouldn't. 


	3. Dead Debate

First story of The New Vice City  
  
Grand Theft Auto: Politics   
  
Chapter Three: A Dead Debate  
  
The police cruisers arrived in droves. Five appeared in all. The police slowly got out of their cars and took positions behind their cars. Police Chief Jackson got on the megaphone.  
  
"We have the mansion surrounded." Three Helicopters could be heard. Two were police ones, waiting for a chance to get Vercetti from behind the mansion. The other was a News copper, waiting for a story. He continued  
  
"Get out immediately! We have you surrounded. Come out immediatly!"  
  
Vercetti walked out the front door. His hands on his head and walking slowly to the Chief. Another, younger police officer ran up to Vercetti and began to put handcuffs on him. He took out a piece of paper and began to read.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent."  
  
"Just shut the hell up." The police officer then became silent. The two walked up to the chief. Jackson began tospeak.  
  
"Well, I see your finally going to get what you deserve." Tommy them spat on the chief.  
  
"Go to hell Vercetti!"  
  
"See you there, Mr. 60,000"  
  
"Not anymore. Take him away, now!"   
  
Tommy was draged into the back of the cruiser and punched in the face. The crusier then sped down to the station. There vercetti was dragged down to the lock-up. He was thrown into a cell and onto the floor, ripping his sleeve. He got up and sat down.   
  
The next day was his hearing. He was dragged into court. Ant was palced in a seat. Ken was his lawyer.  
  
"Why'd you have to come. Now I'm sure to go back for another 15 years."  
  
"Shut up, it's my turn now."  
  
The judge entered the room and sat down as the rest of the people did. The case then was placed out and the charges brought. The judge had to give Tommy the charge of conspiracy, the evidence was against him. The Judge did though give him the minimum of $5,000 bail. Which he soon paid. After the hearing Tommy approched the judge. And began to speak.  
  
"Good to see someone's still on my side." The judge turned around and smiled.  
  
"Well how else could I pay for my yacht and house?." He smiled and they laughed.  
  
"Well , I'll see you later."  
  
Tommy returned back to the mansion. His trial was in two months, plenty of time. He opened the door, Ken right behind him.  
  
"Tom..."  
  
"Shut, just shut up!" Tommy sat down on a leather seat and began to rest.  
  
"Tommy, I know a way you can get back at him."  
  
"How?" Tommy raised his head and looked at Ken. He was standing right infront of the door, it still hadn't been closed."  
  
"Harrison's on a live debate tonight. We can get him there."  
  
"Alright, pay of the security. I want this to be clean. Who's the best Mario we got?"  
  
"#34"  
  
"Alright, send him in."  
  
It was hours later. A lone Sentinal rode through the streets. Many people were home watching the debate. It arrived the the tv studio. #36 just walked through security. They had been paid out plenty. He had a Uzi his under his jacket. He was going to wait for Harrison to say something about vcrime, then he would kill him. Vercetti thought it would be "funny" if that happned.  
  
"Alright. Mayor. What will you do to stop crime?" The mayor was nervous but answered calmly.  
  
"I would crack down on drugs and enfotce the laws better with a new police force." The people looked disappointed. It was exactly what he said in the last election. It was now Harrison's turn.  
  
"I will make this city clean. No longer will there be corupption. The laws will be strictly enforced. I will revamp the laws to crack down hard on all offenders. I will make everyplace in Vice City safe for all!"  
  
The crowd started to cheer but was cut off by gun fire. #36 riddeled Harrison's body full of bullets. He was dead very soon. #36 ran out qjuickly, no one stood in his way. He was then able to make a clean get away. It wouldn't be for 10 minutes before the police arrived. By then it was too late.  
  
Watching at home Tommy started to laugh. He laughed so loud Ken wasd getting worried."  
  
"What now Harrison. You gona try and make hell a safer place now! Hahaha!"  
  
The truth was, harrison wasn't the only one who could endanger Vercetti's career. He wasn't the only petrson that was going to be on the stand after all. Well Vercetti had 2 months to stop them. 


End file.
